A Place in My Heart
by GreenPaw
Summary: With prior crushes pushed aside, Marinette and Chat Noir find their relationship strengthening over time into something more. Friendship morphs into love but what happens when they learn the persona they're enamoured with are only half of the equation? (Accompaniment to A Piece of My Heart)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader, while this story is an accompaniment it is also a standalone tale. If you have read 'A Piece of My Heart' you will find a familiar tone and plot because this piece holds a number of scenes discarded from the final cut of that story. These scenes have now been reweaved into something new. So, with that in mind, I hope you enjoy it either way. Cheers!_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Adrien had never meant to break Marinette's heart. Her declaration of love had come at the worst possible time. He was dealing with his father's strict rule, plus he was angry because he wasn't allowed to attend his best friend's party. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Perhaps he could have let her down more gently but it wasn't fair to give her hope when he loved another.

Yet Adrien was compassionate by nature. Hurting his friend's feelings didn't sit right with him. He wanted to check on Marinette to make sure she was okay and there was only one feasible way to do that. Plus, there was also the less noble duty of ensuring she wasn't akumatised. While Chat Noir's visit had been quick, he was reassured that she would be okay, especially when he discovered Alya was supporting her best friend.

Regardless of this, Chat Noir found himself returning to Marinette's place. He missed their interactions at school and began seeking her out to talk as his alter ego. To his surprise Marinette was more at ease with him while wearing the mask and their friendship developed into a much deeper level than before. She teased him about his crush on Ladybug and he hammed up his antics for laughs. But eventually Chat Noir started to see Marinette differently. It was around the same time he realised that Ladybug did not reciprocate his feelings, nor was it likely she ever would. His attempts to woo her continued to fail. And the more time he spent with Marinette, the more he questioned his lovelorn feelings for his partner.

It probably didn't help that one reckless night Chat Noir and Marinette had shared a kiss in the most unorthodox way. Both were depressed by the fact that they had never been kissed, at least properly. Somehow, they'd come to the agreement to kiss each other. From there the boundary of their friendship was stretched and Chat Noir began to wonder if something more could blossom from this development.

After many nights of tossing and turning, the blonde debated the wisdom of going any further. Marinette no longer wanted Adrien, and at the end of the day, Chat Noir was Adrien. But they were both lonely, got on well and seemed to be attracted to each other. He'd done his dash as Adrien. Marinette no longer saw the model as boyfriend material, but what about Chat Noir? Being a creature of impulse, he decided to act. From the moment Adrien was free of his chores and duties, he transformed into his alter ego and traversed across the rooftops.

Luck was on his side as he spotted Marinette on her balcony, watering her plants. With an eloquent leap, Chat Noir landed gracefully on her railing before dropping down beside her. The girl gasped at his unexpected arrival and watered his boots by accident.

"Do you want me to get taller?" Chat Noir chuckled.

"Hardly, you tower over me enough at it is." Marinette adjusted her stance and resumed her watering. He didn't miss her eyeroll either.

Nervousness made Chat Noir want to pace. Instead he dropped to sit in her foldout chair and watched as she finished attending her plants.

Marinette was miffed by Chat Noir's sudden appearance during the day. This was an out of the ordinary drop in and the question escaped her mouth before she could stop it. "So, to what do I owe the visit?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"Oh?"

That blonde head turned from side-to-side, as if spying for trouble, and then Chat Noir crooked his finger for her to come closer. He was acting strange but Marinette complied with his wish and shuffled into his space. She couldn't deny the pull she felt when in such close proximity to him. There was some emotion within his feline eyes that called to her. But they were just friends, even if they had participated in one heck of a make out session, which neither had discussed since.

As if he were reading her mind, Chat Noir wet his lips with his tongue and her eyes were drawn to the movement. Marinette's attention was so thoroughly glued to his mouth that she missed his hand reaching out to her. He caught her own palm and placed her fingers against his cheek, holding them in place with his gloved digits.

"Do you think we could be more than friends?"

The questions astounded Marinette and her heart began to gallop. "I-I'm not sure."

In a quick movement, he grabbed her hips and sat her sideways on his lap. Strong hands cradled her face as he looked into her eyes with an intensity that made her stomach flip. "Maybe I can convince you." She opened her mouth to answer but Chat Noir was zeroing in on her lips and words escaped her. As his hot breath touched her skin she found herself leaning into him, eager for his kiss.

A jolt of excitement raced through her as their mouths met. Her arms immediately snaked around his shoulders and tightened as Chat Noir nipped at her bottom lip. Soon his hands were roaming down her back, though one returned to cup her nape, holding her in place as he became more ardent in his ministrations. She eagerly kissed him back, threading her fingers into his hair with one hand while the other cradled his jaw.

Marinette whimpered as his mouth left hers but she reclosed her eyes as she felt him nibbling his way along her jaw and up to her ear. "Have I convinced you yet?" He whispered, his breath making her shudder with pleasure.

"I'm on the fence." She murmured against the hair concealing his real ears.

Chat Noir made a noise that sounded like an, "Mm." Then he was kissing a path down her neck and her eyes widened as she felt him tug at the collar of her shirt, exposing her collarbone. The warmth of his tongue sent tingles through her as he licked his way from the far edge of her clavicle, up her throat and then he attacked her mouth with a fervour that curled her toes. "How about now?" He uttered with the brush of his lips against hers.

"Yes," she gasped.

"Yes, what?" he urged as he trailed the pad of his finger down the side of her neck.

"Yes, I want you." She panted as she pressed her lips to his, "As more than a friend."

"Excellent, because I want you too."

* * *

**Did I mention this is a short story? It's only three chapters long, so stick around. I'll post a new one each week. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting. The review box loves attentions, please give it some ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Things were never going to be simple when it came to a relationship between Marinette and Chat Noir, mainly due to secret personas being hidden in the mix. Guilt ate away at Chat Noir primarily because Marinette had no clue that he was Adrien Agreste. He was fully aware and understood that she had deemed his civilian-self undesirable as a potential love interest. Yet her relationship with him in the mask was accelerating at a rapid pace. Neither had put a label on their romantic connection but it was obvious that both were enraptured with one another.

For weeks Chat Noir stewed on his inner thoughts, wondering if he should reveal his true identity. Marinette had never pushed to know as if somehow understanding that critical nature of keeping such a secret. Still, he wanted to let her know. He wanted to be with her at school as her boyfriend rather than just the acquaintance he'd been relegated to. Of course, there was going to be drama when he did expose the guy beneath the mask.

Chat Noir had no doubt that Marinette would be angry at him. But it had been two months since he'd stupidly rejected her as Adrien. Sitting opposite her upon the chaise, Chat Noir literally rolled the dice. They were playing Snakes and Ladders. He rolled a four and moved his piece, hitting a snake. Ironically it sent him almost back to the beginning. Was it a sign? Would exposing the truth reset their relationship in the worst of ways?

Erring on the side of caution, Chat Noir decided to keep his secret.

* * *

A week later he wished he hadn't. Nothing had prepared Chat Noir for the possibility that Ladybug was secretly Marinette. His standoffish partner had finally deemed him worthy to reveal the girl beneath the mask and he'd freaked out. Even now he was bounding across the rooftops, his heart pounding as he fled the one girl he loved.

It was insane, part of his conscience screamed. Leaving her was a metaphorical slap in the face. But Chat Noir feared that Marinette would hate him when she learned he was Adrien Agreste. The boy she no longer wanted. He paused in his running, clutching at his chest as he looked back from where he'd come. Ladybug had not followed him and he realised he'd just made things worse.

Ladybug had laid her heart bare and he'd fled. He wanted to kick his own ass. Raking his hair with both hands, Chat Noir realised there was only one thing for it. He needed to reveal his own identity and pray that she didn't beat him to death with his own baton.

* * *

There was a hollow feeling in Marinette's chest. She'd been rejected by Adrien Agreste and now Chat Noir. Well Chat hadn't technically told her to get lost but his reaction to run said as much. While she'd known that he'd pushed aside his crush on Ladybug she'd never really thought that his feelings would completely wither.

She had wanted to be honest with him. She had wanted him to know both sides of her. While she'd debated the idea long and hard, Marinette thought he would have been ecstatic. Sure, there was an element of betrayal since she'd initially been guiding him away from her alter ego, but their relationship had changed. Chat Noir was the most precious person in her life now and he'd bolted the moment she'd asked him if he would drop his transformation too.

Perhaps she'd pushed too hard. Yet in the past, Chat Noir had always been eager to know. Fear had lit his eyes the moment she'd questioned him. Who was she kidding, he was on edge from the moment she dropped her mantle and showed him the girl under the mask. A girl she thought he wanted. A girl who assumed she had always held a place in his heart.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Marinette glanced down to her handbag where Tikki sat watching. Her kwami seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk. Instead Marinette called up her transformation and bound home.

With her head down, Ladybug didn't notice the wiry silhouette of her partner leaning in the shadows of her balcony. Even when her feet landed with a firm but quiet thud she didn't raise her gaze. It was only as she squatted to open her skylight that she realised she wasn't alone. Cocking her head to the side, Ladybug caught the reflective shine of Chat Noir's feline eyes. His wide pupils were locked to hers and her chest constricted.

Chat Noir's voice was gravelly as he edged towards her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted as I did. It's not because of who you are, it's because of who I am."

Ladybug's brow crinkled. "I don't understand."

The flick of his tail caught her eye as he moved closer. "Can I come inside and show you?"

Her nod was hesitant. "Yeah, alright."

Turning back to her skylight, Ladybug opened the window and slipped inside. She didn't linger on the bed, instead she hurried to her bedroom floor and dropped her transformation out of pure habit.

Chat Noir's entry was much slower. He latched the window behind him, perhaps to ensure he stayed near her this time or maybe it was done in a show of trust. Marinette didn't know. As he descended, she was mesmerised by the catlike poise her partner exhibited. His form moving with a fluid grace that belied his human body. Dancers everywhere would envy his effortlessness.

The moment his boots touched her floor his cat ears pivoted towards her and the end of his tail continued to twitch. Anxiety practically radiated from him. His clawed fingers twisted and curled as he fiddled while closing the distance between them. Chat Noir looked like he wanted to say something but his lips remained sealed.

Nodding to himself, Marinette watched as Chat Noir dropped his hands to his sides and drew in a deep breath. "Here goes," he said with a forced grin. "Plagg, claws in."

Marinette's eyes bulged as Chat Noir's true face was revealed with the dissipation of the magic. She had expected to see a stranger, someone unknown to her life outside the mask but she was wrong – so very wrong. The face before her was only too familiar, every line and curve studied over many hours. And those eyes, those dreamy green eyes. Eyes she had lost herself into while dreaming of a future that could never be. Because he had rejected her. Told her they could only be friends. Fear shone brightly in those green eyes which were overshadowed by the drop of his eyebrows, pleading without words. Adrien Agreste knew he was in deep trouble.

* * *

**Next chapter, Marinette's response to the reveal. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. We've got one chapter to go. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Adrien had never felt so vulnerable in his life and that was saying something. Gabriel ripped strips off him on a regular basis, yet right now he was exposing himself to a potential level of hurt he would never bounce back from. "Say something, please."

Shock was still evident on Marinette's face but her eyes were beginning to narrow as she put the pieces together. It was the same look Ladybug got when calculating the odds in difficult akuma fights. "You're Adrien… and Chat Noir. Why on earth did you come here? Oh wait, a guilty conscious, it has to be. Was I such a concern that you had to keep visiting to ensure I didn't do something stupid?"

"It was never like that. You wouldn't speak to me as Adrien. The first time I visited as Chat Noir was due to worry. I wanted to check on you, as a friend, to make sure you weren't about to be akumatised. I suppose it was guilt that propelled me to continue to visit initially, but I quickly discovered that you talked to me more freely with the mask on, and I have always enjoyed your company." His head dipped shyly as he peered through his bangs, "Plus, you were far more open with me as Chat Noir."

Marinette's expression softened. "That's because I wasn't a nervous wreck."

Placing his hands at his back, Adrien called up his transformation once more, hoping it would put her at ease. Chat Noir approached her slowly. "Do you find me intimidating outside the mask?"

Wildness touched her eyes briefly but was pushed aside as she spoke. "To a degree, but that's because my brain always short circuited whenever you were close. I could never talk or think straight."

A cheeky smirk pulled at one corner of his lips. "You do recall that I practically fainted on your chaise when you merely mentioned the idea of me being kissed by Ladybug, right?"

That managed to make her smile. "Yes, I distinctly remember that moment."

Chat Noir lifted his hand, curling his fingers in to brush his knuckles along the hollow of her cheek. "And to think that I unwittingly shared my first kiss with my lady, and she didn't even tell me. You have no idea how much your kisses affect me. They're constantly on my mind."

Blue eyes lifted to lock on green. "I think about them all the time too."

With a gradual tilt of his head Chat Noir laid his forehead to Marinette's. His masked nose gently slid against hers. "Maybe… we could kiss and make up?"

Marinette didn't use words to answer. Instead she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Chat Noir let out a shuddering breath, pleasure coursed through him, as his mouth eagerly moved against hers. Impulse had his left hand fisting the fabric of her jacket to pull her close while his right hand cupped her nape.

In turn, Marinette grasped his shoulders, holding him in place as her kisses grew more ardent. Her fingers trailed into his hair, curling and taking hold, as her tongue probed his mouth.

He broke away to ask, "Forgive me?"

"Yes," Marinette uttered as she grabbed Chat Noir by his bell and continued to kiss him like he was her world.

* * *

The following week at school was one of the most challenging. The pair knew they couldn't arrive to class as a new couple when everyone believed their relationship was currently strained. So, Adrien put paid to any ideas that he was interested in any other girls. Much to Chloe's chagrin.

Unfortunately, there was an unexpected backlash at his behaviour. The spoilt blonde brat had, at some point in the past, taken a photograph of Adrien in his underwear unbeknownst to him. Said photograph was published onto her social media accounts and shared. It trended like nobody's business and the Gabriel brand had an unexpected sales boost that month.

While Gabriel himself was never one to shy away from free publicity, he was livid and had the image scrubbed from the internet as best he could. Chloe's punishment was to be Nathalie's lackey for the next six months, every single weekend. And she had to publicly apologise to Adrien. He noted that she no longer referred to him as 'Adrikins' in any shape or form.

On the back end of this drama, the model was able to come up with a feasible reason to be seen with Marinette. All his school mates went out in sympathy for him, confiding their own embarrassing moments to Adrien. So when Marinette was regularly seen with Adrien, no one batted an eyelash. Well, that was until the pair began showing each other affection in public.

No sooner had Marinette invaded Adrien's personal space, intent on sharing a kiss, when she was jostled by a harsh bump into her shoulder. This was followed by a screech from Chloe. "Oh get off him, Dupain-Cheng. Adrien has made it clear he's not interested in you."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at his arm now draped around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Um, Chloe, you've got it around the wrong way. I'm the one all over Marinette." To emphasise his point, he used two fingers to gently turn his partner's face towards him and brushed his lips over hers in a tender kiss.

Chloe made a vehement noise of disgust and stormed towards her last remaining friend. "Sabrina!" she shrieked.

Marinette stifled a giggle when she watched Adrien's face wrinkle in annoyance at the brat's grating voice. "Aren't you glad that she's finally leaving you alone?"

"I would have preferred it to have happened without being exposed to the public in my underwear."

She nodded, "Don't blame you there, but you do look good in ladybug underpants."

"What was that? I should get into Ladybug's underpants?"

Marinette gave his chest a playful swat. "You have a one-track mind."

"Nah, I just like making you blush."

With a half-hearted roll of her eyes, Marinette looped her arms around her partner's neck. "I can't stay mad at you."

"And for that I'm eternally grateful. Now then, how about we make this relationship school official, make out with me?"

"Oh Adrien, the answer will always be yes."

"Good, because I love you, bugaboo."

"I love you too, kitty."

Ignorant to everything around them, the pair came together for a long passionate kiss. Neither noticed Plagg grumbling to Tikki. Neither noticed Alya busy snapping shots. Neither noticed Kim and Alix jibing and wolf-whistling. All they focussed on was each other, and it was the way it should be.

_The End_

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed this amalgamation of story leftovers. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
